New Student
by AliceCullensTwinENA
Summary: Adopeted from NEWACCOUNT2011   Didnt change much K  for now may change     Rosalie and JAsper are new at Forks High School Follow them on a rollarcoaster ride with new friends, pranks, romances,heart break, teen life, and of course SCHool
1. Chapter 1

_First off thank you to NEWACCOUNT2011! For giving me this story. I promise to other readers that I wont change it to much! _

_Ok well here yah go! _

_**CHAPTER 1Rosalie POV **_

_**Entering the school grounds I was scared it was the first day at my newschool for Jasper, my twin brother, and I. We didn't know any one. We onlyhad our mom because our dad died when we were 3 years old. So mom, Jasper, and Iwere always on the move but I don't think we will be moving from little Forksany time. Mom had a good job as secretary at the hospital and said we won't bemoving any time and I entered the front office where a little old lady was sitting ina high chair and glasses on."Hello Ms. we are the Hales "Jasper said politely. He was never polite but Iguess he was only nice to people who he didn't know"Oh indeed you are" yelled the little old lady whose name badge said MsLexington "Here is you schedule " she yelled againJasper and I were used to this getting new schedules, teachers, and the like. I was reallylooking forward to starting junior year. I leaned over to try and see Jaspersschedule until a really hot guy walked past and gave me a wink my heartstarted to flutter and I was saying to my self "OMG he is soooo hot""Rosie are you all right? "Jasper intruded my thoughts. "Yes I am why?""You were saying OMG he is soooo hot to yourself" Jasper said mimicking my self"WAIT WHAT YOU HEARD ME SAY THAT" I was so embarrassed I wasn't realizing"Rosie's got a crush Rosie's got a crush" Jasper yelled dancing about"SHUT JASPER WHITLOCK HALE LETS GET TO CLASS"I yelled frustrated I couldn't believe I already liked some one on the first day of school! ***10 minutes later***It took me 10 minutes to look for my biology class Jasper and I had differentclasses except 3rd**__** period which was art which I wasn't looking forward to. Ifinally made it to class I was 5 minuets late but who wouldn't be late on theirfirst day right(even though I had a map which I am not good at)but then mythoughts got lost when I saw him again the same guy that walked past me andwinked then again my thoughts were disturbed with the teacher asking me if Iwas alright"Miss Hale are you alright" Mr. . . Mr. Farmer asked me"Yes I am just went to Lala land" was a stupid thing to say the whole classstarted to laugh even the winking guy who I don't know the name of."Well class this is Rosalie Hale, Rosalie this is the class and you are fiveminutes late please take a seat next to Isabella Swan" was my day going to getany better? Emmett POVI heard we were getting two new students today so I was excited. I lovedpranking new students. I was mostly known by the teachers the trouble maker and by the students the popular jock and the second hottest guy besides my best friend Jacob Black."So dude what have you planned for the new students" Jacob smirked"Um well if they are both boys saying that the boys toilets are girls and thatthey got them mixed up or saying you are allowed to use the teacher toiletsand if they are girls nothing" I explained I didn't like hurting or embarrassinggirls well not any more after what happed to Isabella "Hi you must be the new girl I am Emmett and this is Jacob""Oh hi I am Isabella but just call me Bella" she shyly said"Well Bella come and sit with us at lunch""Ok I will then nice meeting you"***lunch***"I cant wait for this Jacob" wailed"Ready here goes nothing" I started shaking the coke so it would get reallyfizz then give it to her"Hey Bella do you want this coke I am not thirsty" I told her smugly"Are you sure because I am real thirsty" she responded "Yep I am real sure" she started to open it then the coke went all over hershe was not expecting it at all every one started to laugh even me. I had noclue what she was gonna do I thought she would have laugh but nooo she got upand threw her pizza at me and then food fight she got blamed for it and gotsuspended for a week and hasn't talked to me since. ***Flashback ends***I then saw the new students one was a girl with Long blonde hair and greeneyes and the other was boy and he had short honey blonde hair and blue eyesand I was guessing they were twins. I winked at the girl and she smiled"So I am guessing you are only pranking the boy" Jacob said sadly"Sure am"We headed to Biology and waited cause Mr. farmer said before we start lesson wehave to wait for Rosalie Hale. So I am guessing that was the girls name it wasreally pretty she finally came 5 minutes later and couldn't take her eyes offme she also had a funny personality I couldn't wait to meet her but I alreadyhad a girlfriend. **_

_**So I didn't change tooo much! Hope you like **_

_Peace Love Fanfiction _

_AliceCullensTwinENA _


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV I sat down next to Isabella she had long brown hair and brown eyes she seemednice until I introduced my self."Hi my name is Rosalie Hale but you can call me Rosie and you must beIsabella" I told her"Yeah but just call me Bella and by the way don't talk to me unless it's aboutwork" she said with an attitude. Boy was I wrong she was she mean and rude. I was furious she didn't even know who I lessons finished I went to my newlocker and there standing next to it was the winking, hot guy. "Hi I am Emmett Cullen but you can call me Em just not Emmy cause its not manly (he said that as he puffed his chest out) "he said politely my heart started to bounce and flutter. "Hi I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rosie " I managed to say. I shook his hand and electricity shot between us. It was magical. "What class do you have I have math" He mumbled outI was so happy. I had algebra 2 next. "Oh what math are you in"

"Algebra 2"

"Oh me too" I practically squealed.

"Well you are one lucky lucky girl" I was dancing around in my head. Pretty much jumping through the roof. But I would look so dumb so I didn't. I saw Jasper so I went to go see how his first class had been. "Hey Jazzy how was your first class" I asked not sounding like I cared"Rosie it was great" he beamed "I am already friends with Alice Cullen she is sofunny" he smiledEmmett has a sister. I thought to myself how cool I hope we could be best offriends one day. Then my thoughts got interrupted for like the hundredth time today but I didn't care cause it was only Emmett "Hey Rosie come on we are gonna be late, don't want to be late again do you""See you Jazzy" I said but he was already goneJasper POVMy first lesson was English I wasn't really excited about coming to school butI guess I never have been or never will be. The teacher named Mrs. Charles made me real embarrassed. I had to tell my name andeverything then she sat me next to a cute girl whose name I am guessing is Alice because it was all over her pencil case, she had short spiky black hair and green eyesShe looked kind of like a pixie which I thought was cute. And she was dressed in what looked like designer clothes. "Hi I am Alice Cullen "she began Her voice was high but not to high and not tohigh"I'm Jasper Whitlock hale Its a pleasure to meet you Alice Cullen" I saidShe laughed "you don't have to call me Alice Cullen you can either call meAlice or Ali" she managed to say"Oh righty then you can call me Jasper or Jazzy" I couldn't believe I said shecould call me Jazzy I only let my mum or sister. Maybe I had a crush on her. But it felt like I needed her to call me that. We got told off aboutthree times for laughing at jokes about bins and areas. I have no idea why bins and areas are funny but they came out of her perfect lips soI guess it was funny, lesson finished but I was a bit Ali and I didn't have the same lesson."Hey Jazzy how was your first lesson" I heard some one say I turned to look andsee it was Rosie. "Rosie it was great" I beamed "I am already friends with Alice Cullen she is sofunny" then a smile lit my face. Rosie went into thought then I heard some one say "Hey Rosie come on we aregonna be late, don't want to be late again do you"I started to walk away But I heard Rosie say "see you Jazzy" but I was POVI started talking to Rosalie and getting to know her I didn't want her to hate meif I did something to her brother but I don't think she will careI was going to prank that Jasper dude at lunch but I was thinking to do ittomorrow so Rosie could learn more about me it was now third lesson andI had P.E we Jacob so I could tell him the prank is postpone tomorrow but thenI realized he will find out that the boys rest room are the boys andthe girls are the girls so I had to do it today."Hey Em are you ready for the prank, it's going to be so funny" Jacob was reallyexcited about this"Yep I am sure but what if he has already gone to the bathroom" I said anxious hedid"Nah he hasn't man I had the two last lessons with him but I am sure mike willtell us if he did go to the bathroom in third lesson" He said sure of himselfMike was also one of my friends and a great family friend first he was friendswith my eldest brother Edward but he was younger than him he did go out withAlice my twinBut we didn't even look alike then we became best friends, I couldn't wait forprank

******Bell*******

**Well comments. Again I didn't change that much. I should soon I don't know yet **

**Please review **

**Peace, Love, Fanfiction **

**AliceCullensTwinENA **


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper POV I was about to pee my pants. I hadn't gone to the bathroom all morning. What a great way to start the school year. PEEING MY PANTS IN CLASS

***BELL***

Finally I can go pee. I had to find someone to tell me where the bathroom was. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Emmett, Alice's twin, in there. "Hi Emmett I'm Jasper Hale Rosalie twin do you know where the closest bathroomsare" I said in a polite voice"Yeah I do but they are out of order so you can use the teachers toilet they arenear the front office" he saidI didn't know we could use the teachers toilets at all my other school's weweren't if we did we would get a lunch time detention or after schooldetention even if you had to catch a bus."Thanks Emmett "I said luckily I remembered where the office is"No probs man" he said smiling don't know what he was smiling about but I justthink he was in a good mood.***5 minutes later***I finally came to the teachers toilet it was a long way from the cafeteria butwho cares. I finally went in and did my business when I came out there wasteacher who looked angry then I realized it was my Art teacher Mr. Clangy. "Mr. Hale what are you doing in the teachers lavatory" (that's what old people say) He said really angrily his face as red as a beet. "I...I thought we could use them causethe I got told the boys toilets are out of order" I said really shock Icouldn't believe it Emmett lied to me I know I could lie but I already gottold off I on my first day of school I never should have trust him god I hateEmmett Cullen and I am gonna tell Rosie what he did and that he has a girlfriend name Jessica Stanley (I knew that because Alice was talking about her inEnglish and saying that she was a popular um (very rude word that describes a girl that dates several people. Oh I like that description) ) "NO THE BOYS TOILETS ARE NOT OUT OF ORDER" I got yelled at "DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL MR HALE" I got yelled at again I was so mad when I went back to thecafeteria I saw Emmett and his gang laughing at me it was so humiliating thenI saw Rose with them but she wasn't laughing but she looked really confusedthen she came over to thank god."Hey Jazzy why are they laughing at you" she asked confused"They did a prank to me and now I have to stay after school cause I havedetention" I told her calmly"WHAT" she yelled "those morons I knew I shouldn't have trusted them "shemumbled Rosalie stormed off and got her stuff and yelled "EMMETT WHOEVER YOU ARE I NOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN" she got her stuff and stormed off every one was looking at Emmett but I couldn't help but laugh. Rosalie POV I couldn't believe what Emmett had just done grrr! I am so angry at him I don'tthink I ever want to talk to him again but deep deep down I like him very sadI know then my thoughts got interrupted like the one hundredth trillion time TODAY! "Hey Rosie are you all right" Jazzy said"Yeah I am I couldn't believe he did that though I am sooryy I made a scenethought really I am" I said"It's alright but I have to tell you something else . . . Emmett has agirlfriend" he told me"Yeah I know Jazzy but I am not bothered about it that I am just bothered how hedid that to you he knew you were my bro_

***BELL***

I got cut off by the bell"Rosie just tell mum that I will be late home ok" He told me"OK I WILL" I yelledI really hoped I didn't have the next lesson with Emmett how great would thatbe.

**Well!/ **

**Please comment/ review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I keep forgetting the disclaimer: I do not own twilight and these first few chapters. **

Unfortunately I was in Emmett's last class, he tried to talk to me but I justignored him he was saying "I'm so sorry" but I wouldn't except he used me, toget to my I got home, Mom wasn't home yet and I was hoping she wouldn't be homeuntil Jasper was home, so I don't have to explain to her why Jasper wasn'thome yet, she would be finally came home at 5:00,then mum at 5:30, Mum looked fine but on theother hand jasper looked real sick. "Jazz are you alright" I asked him, he looked like he was gonna puke"Yeah I am fine, just feel a little dizzy" He just smiled at me"Are you sure . . you know you can always talk to me""Well, I guess I'm just still a bit upset about what happened to day" there was apause then he spoke again "but Rose you cannot tell mum that I got in trouble onmy first day of school, remember last time?"I sure did remember what happened last time he told mom_Flashback-2 years ago_ "Rose, should I tell mom what I did today" I was thinking maybe he shouldn'tbecause mom would freak, and plus it was only the first day of our new schoolin Washington, what he did was quite funny, while the teacher was out he drewpictures of the teacher in cartoon but didn't have time to rub off plus theteacher caught him , so he got a week of detention(A/N they were both in thesame class and it was english) it was so funny"Rose are you there" I totally forgot he was there"Yeah I am sorry, what where you saying""I was saying should I tell mom what happened'"I guess it wouldn't hurt" so we walked home and he told her and yellingstarted_End of flashback_He actually got grounded for a month so we promised each other never to tell mom something like that ever again. "Rose are you still on earth" Jasper said sarcastically"Yeah sorry , was way out it""I know, so promise me don't tell mom ok""Ok I wont promise cross my heart" I went to my bedroom after that and didhomework but I couldn't be bothered my mind had other things in it, like whathappened today was the first bad day ever, I was hoping not to go to schooltomorrow but I know I will have to face him again.

**Well Im just crankin these out. LOL JK just proofreading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**After this chapter I will be free writing. This is the last chapter that NEWACCOUNT2011 gave me. I hope that I can continue to produce writing as wonderful as hers. **

Rosalie POVWhen I walked into class I saw Bella sitting there, looking like a loner so Ijust sat next to her, I didn't know what to do so I just said "Hey" she ignoredme then I said it again

"Hey Bella" then she faced me"Hey, sorry I ignored you, Just thinking" WOW, did she just say sorry to me ,I though she hated me. "Um , no need for apology, um why you saying sorry anyway I thought you didn'tlike me" what the hell Rosalie just blurt that out well job girl, she was stilllooking at the wall then turned her gaze to me."I'm sorry bout the other day , I'd just thought you were gonna go and goodfriends with that emmett dude" when she said his name she whispered it, I'dwondered what happened to her?"Did he prank you to?" I really have to stop with the blurting out, she justnodded her head then said"He shook-ed my soda, and it went all over me, then all you no food fight andI got in trouble and suspended for a week" now I really hated Emmett, I wonderhow many more people he pranked "Hello, is Rosalie any where in there?" Bellasaid while waving her hand across my face."Oh, sorry was just thinking if there has been more pranks, to otherstudents" I mumbled out, then she that had her thinking"Yeah, there is actual three I know they are Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley andVictoria Blair, they all hang out with each other but you should ask them" sothere was three, I don't care who they are but I reckon Emmett needs his ownmedicine back.***40 minutes later***After I had talked to Bella and class was finished I went to my next classand to my surprise all three of them were in my class, I can't believe I nevernoticed them until, there names got called out, I knew who they were now , soI just went up to them."Hey, you must be Victoria, Jessica and Mike" I asked Bella told me what theylooked like she said, Victoria had red hair, like as red a fire, Jessica hadlight brown hair and Blue eyes(A/N I cant remember what color eyes Jessicahas)and Mike was obviously the boy"Um hi" Jessica said while fidgeting with her hands"Sorry to just come up to you but , I want to no what Emmett Cullen did to youguys" that got there attention but I had to keep going "Um he pranked my brother,and I want to get him back, and I got told you also got pranked as well""Oh ok" Victoria said "I'll tell, but please don't babble this to the school,it'd kind of humiliating" she saidVictoria POVHere I was about to tell the new girl Rosalie Hale what Happened to me but Iguess it would be nice if some one got revenge on Emmett Cullen, well here Igo"So it started on a cold Monday morning. _***FLASHBACK***_I just entered the school grounds and my worst nightmare came around thecorner 'EMMETT CULLEN' god I would do anything to get rid of him, he hadn'tdone anything to me but, to my friends and I knew I was going to be next"HELLO VICO" Emmett said while passing me, I really hated when he called me thatit sounded like a medicine"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU , NOT TO CALL ME THAT"I yelled, which made every one look , and there was a teacher behind me whose name I don't remember"Excuse me, Victoria please do not yell in school grounds" he said "firstwarning after that every one called me miss yelling girl, but it got worse andI known Emmett did that on purpose, I walked in the cafeteria and sat in myusual seat by myself, cause the others were in detention(Mike and Jessica areher only friends)I didn't bother to look down at my seat and then 'PFFFTT'there was a farting noise and every one started laughing at me especiallyEmmett _***END OF FLASHBACK***_"Then all I know people still call me smell yell, which doesn't make sense" Ireally have hated Emmett Cullen after that "So there's my story""Oh, that's worse than Jasper's, don't worry I will try and get revenge "Rosaliesaid I hope she would, when we looked up every one had gone to lunch so Iguess I talked for a while and Jess and Mike looked bored."Thanks for your time guys, we better go" Rosalie said we all got up and leftthe room, now I really have to talk to Emmett.

ROSALIE"S POINT OF VIEW

Now that I heard Victoria's story I started scheming. This had to be an amazingly awesomely awesome prank. Except I don't really prank. Which means I will need to call an old friend for help.

**OOOhhh Cliffy. Who is Rosalie's old friend. **

**Ok well review comment **

**Peace Love Fanfiction **

**AliceCullensTwinENA **


End file.
